A force control robot performs force control, compliance control, or the like using a feedback signal by a force sensor. The force control robot has been disclosed in, for example, Patent Literatures 1 to 4.
That is, a tool is pressed against a component by the force control or the compliance control to thereby make it possible to perform machining while correcting the trajectory of the tool against variations in a machined shape, an installation error, an error of a robot itself, or the like.
In the case of such a force control robot, it is moved in a direction (feed direction) along the profile line or the like of the component by position control or speed control, and polishing, deburring, chamfering, or the like is performed in a direction perpendicular to the feed direction by the force control for pressing with a constant force or the like.